User talk:HeroKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to God Eater Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amaterasu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mornsta (Talk) 13:48, 22 April 2011 Gods Eater Burst PRO Online Guide This guide is to help you install and successfully run PRO Online Beta designed specifically for Gods Eater Burst. Note to Mornsta: if you wish to add this to, or create a specific page, feel free to do so. Hardware Requirements: You must have a wireless router for your psp to connect online. If you don't have one, and are the type who needs adhoctousb for xlink kai, and your pc is connected through ethernet, do not use. A psp model 2000 and above. If you have a psp 1000 (phat), do not use. Your psp does not have the ram requirements for this setup. Software Requirements: Your psp must be running under 6.20, 6.35, or 6.39 Official Firmware. If you're running on OFW or CFW lower than that, please update. The 6.xx PRO-B7 Online Beta, which can be found here: http://www.coldbird.uk.to/?e=7 Side Note: The beta has a bug where your psp will crash if you try to close out of the game through the Home Button. Coldbird is working on it, and it will be fixed once the full version is released. An ISO or UMD of Gods Eater Burst US region(obviously). Directions: Open the 7z file from the above link. If you do not have software to open the file, I suggest downloading winrar. Extract the folder to your desktop, or wherever you prefer. Follow the readme file, which I will quote pertaining to installing the beta. #Uninstall existing PRO CFW (if you have not installed one, skip this step) #Install one of the supplied CFW packages. (if you're running 6.20 OFW, use the 620 zip package. same goes for 635 and 639) #Place both tcp*.prx files in your seplugins folder. #Add tcpkernel.prx to your game list. (open, or create game.txt within the seplugins folder and add the line ms0:/seplugins/tcpkernel.prx 1. If on a pspgo, substitute ms0 with ef0, if your seplugins is in the internal storage) #If you have an existing WLAN profile, reset your psp to factory settings. #Add your WLAN router to your psp as your one and only WLAN profile. Setting up your router: This is similar to opening ports on your router for xlink kai, but a little different, and may be faster. Access your router through your web browser. If you do not know how, google "router name/model ip address" and find it. Look for Firewall Settings. If your router requires a password to configure it, do so. Search for your psp's ip address on the list of recently used devices. If you don't know what your psp's ip address is, connect it online and go to www.whatsmyip.net Access settings for your psp's ip address and change the firewall settings to DMZ mode. Doing this allows for your router to open ALL ports for your psp. Turn on your copy of Gods Eater Burst on your psp. If your WLAN light turns green after the game starts up, you successfully have the plugins installed. Choose multiplayer, and if you see open rooms, you have a success. If not, then you didn't follow this guide correctly, or nobody's online. Try connecting with someone you know from xlink kai or anywhere else. HeroKing 15:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Heya Thanks for taking the effort to type it out the Onliner guide. I was considering whether or not to type it out and add it to the Wiki, since I haven't managed to connect to anyone yet and can't comfirm it's fully working. Right now, I've only seen another lurker Tikiko who I can't connect with. I'm guessing the server connects people in the same region only... But you've went ahead and done the guide while I pondered to do or not to do, haha. :X -Mornsta 19:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i figured after seeing your comment on pspiso, somebody should. i had some free time this morning, and decided i would just to pass a bit of time lol EDIT: oh yeah, i managed to connect with a few people, but some i tried to connect, and i'd get a timeout error. it may indeed be region limits, as you suspect. one of the guys i played with i met on kai, and we decided it'd be best to keep in contact outside of that if needed, and he gave me his skype account. i'd suggest doing that for any IM you have if you want HeroKing 21:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC)